ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Rascals' Revenge
Production Notes Length: Eleven Minutes Producer: Oscar Dufau, William Hanna, and Joseph Barbera Director: Unrevealed Writer: Dick Robbins and Bryce Malek Released: September 25, 1982 Studio: Hanna-Barbera Productions and King World Productions Main Cast * B.J. Ward as Butch * Julie McWhirter Dees as Alfalfa Switzer, Porky, and The Woim * Patty Maloney as Darla Hood * Peter Cullen as Pete the Pup, Officer Ed * Scott Menville as Spanky McFarland * Shavar Ross as Buckwheat Thomas The Short Plot: The Rascals are playing a game of football, which is interrupted by Butch and The Woim. The two bullies get ahold of the Rascals’ ball, and kick it into an abandoned mansion that previously belonged to an old sea captain. The kids reluctantly enter the house to retrieve their ball, not knowing that Butch and Woim are also inside. The tough kids put a scare into the Rascals, forcing them out of the house. Outside, the Rascals notice Butch and Woim laughing at their predicament. Spanky has an idea on how the Gang can get revenge on the two pranksters. The kids build a makeshift spaceship inside of their garage, and manage to lead curious Butch and Woim into it. The Rascals then lock the bullies inside, and make them believe that they are being launched into outer space. Butch and Woim panic, and run out of the garage, finding themselves in a puddle of mud. The Gang has the last laugh on the two. Quotes: * Spanky McFarland - "Sure looks like a ship-shape place." Alfalfa Switzer - "Yeah. I just hope we don't go down with the ship." * Darla Hood - "What was that?" Alfalfa Switzer - "You mean that big crash that sounded like the door slammed shut behind us and locked us in this creepy place? Darla Hood - "Uh huh." Alfalfa Switzer - "I didn't hear anything!" * Spanky McFarland - "Porky! How did you get ahead of us?" (Porky mumbles something) Darla Hood - "What did he say?" Buckwheat Thomas- "He said he took the express elevator." Notes/Trivia: * The series premiere of the animated series. * This premiere short was originally intended to air on September 11, 1982, but was delayed two weeks because of an animators' strike. * Originally aired with Yachtsa Luck and Fish Fright. * First appearance of Officer Ed. * Buckwheat's invention is the Buckwheat Bug Beam ("It never needs batteries"). * In one scene, when Butch and Woim were pounding broomsticks against the stairs that the Rascals were climbing, Darla was seen in her cheerleader outfit, when she was supposed to appear in her traditional dress. * The mirror routine with Butch and Alfalfa is a gag that, while dating back earlier, is probably best remembered from the Marx Brothers' 1933 film Duck Soup. * When the Rascals were being followed by one of the troublemakers in a scuba outfit, Darla was seen wearing white socks with pink shoes, the inverse of her usual color scheme (this was also prevalent in three other shorts: Yachtsa' Luck, Cap'n Spanky's Showboat and The Zero Hero) Sequence * Previous Short: * Next Short: Yachtsa Luck ---- Category:The Little Rascals (animated series) Episodes Category:1982